Frostspider Lord
Accessing the boss The frostpider lord is the final boss of the spider raid. To fight him, one must first beat the spider raid, described in the Spider Queen Ilshenar article. The following is copied from said article : To fight Spider Queen Ilshenar, you must make 2 holy powders and 4 '' blue powders. Then, you must go to the training zone in Capital Prius located in its top-right corner, and talk to the general to travel to entrance of the Frost Cave (This requires you to be level 300). The cave is initially sealed; to break the seal, you should walk into the area in the picture below with the powders. After using the powders, you must protect the magician NPCs for 2 minutes from spider defense so that they can break the seal on the cave. ''After 2 minutes have lapsed, either Spider Queen Ilshenar or Lord of Everfrost , will spawn, and a while after the other will spawn. Defeat them and you will gain access to the cave of frost., where the Frostspider Lord lies. Retries Access to the frost cave is free after unlocking the seal. It is possible to retry the boss infinite times, and it does not heal fast either. Exiting , however, is not possble, thus -recall is necessary after beating it Skills * Global frost damage aura : low dps to all units inside the cave. Applies during the whole fight * Web : "I'll wrap youtight " immobilizes a random player. It only prevents movemet, attacking and spellcasting work. * Instakill shockwave '''melee: " my blade hungers for blood" stops for a couple of seconds, and sends a wide ranged melee attack that instakills. Avoid by geting away. It hits people behind him as well * '''Instakill shockwave : " Who shall i kill today" '''tops for a couple of seconds, and sends a shockwave( ranged) that instakills. Can be avoided by moving sideways * '''Blizzard : "be purged by frost! '''creates a continuous damaging blizzard in a small aoe. * '''Ice shield: "frost overwhlems me" : '''tiny blue magic circles surround the boss. blocks 300k (unconfirmed) damage, and freezes everyone at end of duration. Can be broken by antimagic-shield breakers, like knight's blitz, or lancer's * '''Push surrounding units away : the frostspider lord pushes units in close range away, until they hit the walls. if on is positioned north of him, it is possible to get stuck in the wall above Strategy * The boss does not heal, and can be retried infinite times, so it is not terribly hard. * If you have an anti-debuff skill, it is great to get rid ofthe ensnare effect, as it can get nasty when combined with blizzard * Watch out for the shield, and either break it, or get away to avoid being freezed. Dont waste damage on it, unless you got lots * If the boss pushes you, an instakill is coming. As a rule of thumb, get away from it, like 700 distance atleast, and if it going to cast shockwave, move sideways Dropped items Drops some items that Spider Queen Ilshenar previoulsly dropped, I need help adding them. The spider queen itself no longer drops some items Category:Bosses Category:Raid Boss